


Trust

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [49]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/M, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, KxJ, Lie to NCIS, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: She can't help but wonder. And it's sort of infuriating, because she's been so damn happy, but the thought keeps taunting her, both scary and tempting.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> because without her I would probably still be banging my head against the proverbial wall.
> 
> This is very NCIS centric, and probably the only thing you need to know, if you haven't read the rest of the 'verse, is that Kate had a relationship with Gillian prior to getting together with Gibbs.
> 
> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084).

* * *

_**Trust**_

* * *

 

Something Gillian mentioned in passing has stuck with Kate for days. She can't stop thinking about it. She can't help but wonder. And it's sort of infuriating, because she's been so damn happy, but the thought keeps taunting her, both scary and tempting. She sighs, sips her too-strong, Gibbs-made coffee, and leans into him.

Gibbs makes a happy noise and drops a kiss on the top of her hair. "You okay, Katie-girl?"

She smiles at the nickname and nods. "You?"

"More than." She's picked up a thing or two from Gillian, and she can hear his smile. "This amazing woman likes me enough to keep me around, and I dunno what I did to deserve her, but life's been pretty damn great with her in it." Gibbs' voice is low and happy. Kate's gradually getting used to him being so content. It's sort of weird, but it's weird in a really good way.

"You probably don't deserve her. I bet she just keeps you around for you good looks and charm."

That makes Gibbs laugh aloud. "Cheeky minx," he says fondly.

God, if Kate could just relax and stop overthinking things? This moment would actually be perfect.

Gibbs must feel her tense up, because he nudges her shoulder gently. "What's on your mind?"

Kate opens her mouth to say she's fine, she really does, but that damn thought won't leave her alone, so what pops out unbidden is, "Have you ever had sex without a condom?" Even as she says it, she realises what a ridiculous question it is. "That was so stupid, you were married, of course you have - you had a  _child_  - oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, this was stupid." Jesus, they're having a perfect moment and she brings up his dead daughter.  _Way to go, Kate_. She buries her head in her hands. "Please, just... forget I said anything."

She doesn't expect the soft pressure as Gibbs presses another kiss into her hair, and she definitely doesn't expect him to laugh quietly. "'S okay." He wraps an arm around her and squeezes. "Not a stupid question, Katie. Only stupid questions are the ones you're don't ask."

They sit there for a while, and Gibbs rubs his hand up and down her arm, and doesn't laugh at her or tell her off for being nosy, or any of the other things she didn't actually expect him to do but was still afraid he might, and she can breathe again.

Then, in a quiet voice, Gibbs answers her ridiculous question like it was perfectly reasonable and she asked it like an actual adult instead of blurting it out and backtracking as fast as she could. "Yeah, I've had sex without a condom. There was Kelly, of course, but besides that... sooner or later, if you feel it's right and there's trust... then yeah. And a couple times when I was a kid, because teenaged boys are idiots."

Kate chuckles, and Gibbs gives her another squeeze, which makes her think that's exactly why he said it.

"Where's this coming from, Katie?" he asks then. "Somethin' you wanna talk about?"

She glances up at him, and there's no censure or condescension in his eyes, just honest curiosity and love. "I, uh... Gillian was talking about her and Cal..." She stops. Is it weird that she's talking to Gibbs about another couple's sex life? It doesn't feel weird, but it seems like it should. She bites on her lip. Maybe she should leave Cal out of it, at least. "I mean... me and Gill-" She stops again. Gibbs has been extremely accepting about the whole thing, but Kate still has enough hangups (and complex, lingering emotions), that talking about her relationship with Gillian feels a little fraught at times. How has this all gotten so complicated?

"What?" Gibbs' voice is soft, and he's looking at her in that steady, confident way she finds so comforting.

 _Get a grip_. She's a grown woman, she can talk about this. She clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and forges onward. "When we were... We never had to think about it. Never had to stop and fumble about for a condom. Never ran out. It was... nice."

Gibbs considers that for a moment, then nods. "Huh. Never really thought about that. Makes sense, though."

Another deep breath. "I've, uh... never done it without a condom. With a guy, I mean." She fumbles her words again. It makes her nervous to admit this, for some reason.

"No?"

She shrugs a shoulder. "I was never trying to get pregnant, and I never... never got to the point where I trusted someone that much."

"Oh."

Gibbs doesn't look at her funny, but she blushes anyway. This whole conversation is making her feel like an inexperienced teenager again, and it's not even Gibbs' fault. He's being a perfect gent about it, and she still wants the floor to swallow her up.

She's always wanted to impress Gibbs, to be the capable and confident woman he treats her as. She does not want to feel like a schoolgirl around him of all people. "I feel so young sometimes." She doesn't mean it to slip out, but she can't seem to stop herself. "It must drive you nuts."

He laughs softly, smiles as he reaches out to stroke her cheek. "Nothin' wrong or young about that, Katie. Just 'cause I've got a long history don't mean you gotta catch me up to fit."

She leans into his touch. "No?"

He chuckles again. "No. You and me... we fit just fine." He leans in and leaves the softest of kisses on her lips. "I love you, Katie."

She smiles back as they gaze into each other's eyes. Sometimes she can't believe they finally made it to this place. Other times, she can't believe it took them so long to figure out just how perfect they could be together. The feeling settles down deep inside her, and it gives her the confidence to make the decision she's been wanting to make for a while now, say what she's been wanting to say this whole time. "I trust you." At least the nerves and uncertainty have finally disappeared from her voice.

For a moment, his forehead creases, then his eyes go wide as what she's trying to say sinks in. (And she may be a grown woman, but good  _God_  is she glad he's not making her explain.) "You want to...?"

She nods. "Yes. If you do, I mean. I'm on the pill, and we're both clean, and I... I trust you."

"You trust me."

"More than I've ever trusted anyone. And I want to show you that. And I want to- to feel-  _that_." She grins and shrugs a shoulder. "And I'm a little nervous, to be honest, but it's what I want. If you want it, too."

He searches her expression, then a smile melts over his face. "Katie, I..." He shakes his head. "I would be... honoured," he says, then rolls his eyes like he can't believe he just said something so unabashedly romantic.

Kate giggles. She wouldn't swap him for the most chivalrous man in the world, but that's not to say she doesn't enjoy it when he has a gallant moment. Especially when it gets away from him and he's the one who's looking embarrassed for once.

He rolls his eyes again at her laughter, but he's also grinning fit to hurt his face, and he gathers her into his arms and pulls her close. "Katie, I love you so damn much," he murmurs in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

For a few moments they just hold one another close. Kate could stay here forever, but somehow, she's also suddenly unbelievably impatient. Waiting any longer to cross this last line seems unbearable.

She takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies which are still flitting around in her belly, even though she's as sure as she can be that this is exactly what she wants. "So... bedroom?"

Gibbs lets out a sharp, surprised burst of laughter. "Now?"

Kate nips his ear. "No time like the present."

"Minx."

They pull apart just enough to look each other in the eye again.

"If you change your mind," he starts.

"I won't."

"But if you do, that's okay, Katie. I just need you to know it would be okay."

She's sure her smile must be absolutely blinding. "I won't, but thank you," she says. "Now take me to bed."

His laughter lights up his whole face, and he's still laughing as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her upstairs.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like most readers will realise this, but it feels irresponsible not to point it out: wlw sex isn't automagically "safe sex." In real life you should definitely have all those conversations regardless of the gender of your partner, because safe sex isn't just about pregnancy.
> 
> (It's hinted at in the stories, but I'll state it here outright that both Kate and Gillian have been single for a while in this 'verse, and you can assume that they had the relevant conversation but it was very short, and obviously they couldn't get each other pregnant anyway.)
> 
> Okay, awkward, possibly unnecessary PSA over ;)
> 
> ALSO this is another that is being posted slightly out of chronological order, for those brave souls reading as I post!


End file.
